


Promise

by UPlover



Category: Cujo - Stephen King, IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Crossover, Cujo - Freeform, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fear, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Rabid Dog - Freeform, Reddie, Reddie comfort, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stephen King - Freeform, Trapped, reddie fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Based on the novel Cujo by Stephen King, Eddie and Richie are trapped by the ferocious rabid dog.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Promise

“I know you’re still hungry. Here, have the rest of mine,” Richie offered his boyfriend, giving him the last slice of his sandwich. 

Eddie looked up at him with these guilted eyes. Not only that but he looked haggard from today’s events. All they wanted to do was take a nice trip so they could spend some time together. Now here they were in a crappy car that wouldn’t start, a rabid dog stalking them outside the doors, and it was night time. If any luck they were set to get out of this hellhole by tomorrow. 

“No, Rich, that’s yours. Besides we should save it,” he told him, smiling at the kind gesture. Since he started dating Richie they became such pigs eating snacks all the time. Luckily they brought along a bag of their favorite treats. 

Richie could sense how anxious Eddie was as he kept scanning the grounds for that dog. When they first showed up, that dog attacked right at the open passenger-side window. Eddie was freaking out thinking the dog bit him - but he didn’t. It took a while for him to calm down. He didn’t like the idea of being stuck here all night. 

“You should get some sleep,” Richie told him, placing a hand on his tense shoulder.

“I don’t know if I can sleep with that dog here,” Eddie told him, failing to smile. His eyes drooped as he leaned into the seat. At least they were comfortable, unlike most cars Richie had been in.

“I’ll keep watch,” Richie declared. He was in the direct path of the shine of the moon. He looked so beautiful. If this were under better circumstances Eddie would have liked sleeping under the starlit sky with Richie.

Eddie raised an eyebrow, skeptical. “Really?”

“Well, you know me, I may drift off. Or I could draw a mustache on you once you’re asleep,” Richie teased, pushing at his nose. Trying to act annoyed, Eddie smirked. Finally, he got him to smile. After all, Eddie needed to rest because of his condition. He became tired very easily. “But I will keep watch, I promise. I am not going to let anything happen to you.”

How did he get so lucky? They’d only been in a relationship for eleven months. Next week marked their one year anniversary. That was why they were on this trip. To celebrate. 

“It’s disgusting how much I love you,” Eddie old his boyfriend, his eyelids growing heavy.

“Oh, is that so?” Richie kissed his forehead. “Your mom thought so, too.”

Eddie was already fast asleep, his chest lightly moving in gentle rhythms. He was so beautiful when he slept. A year ago, when they were in the hospital, Richie never took his eyes off Eddie, watching every breath that he took. If Myra refused to be there for him then it was in his duty to be there for Eddie. 

Holding Eddie’s limp hand, Richie kept watching for the dog. Cujo was watching from the porch of the house. He was watching as froth dripped from his mouth.


End file.
